thunderpicklefandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderpickle Wiki
Welcome clanmates. This page should make things a lot easier than trying to cram everything into chat. War Plans Click here for current war plans and assignments for Thunder Pickle: Current_War_Plans '- War battles are a bit different than normal raids.' ' Check out: War_Attack_Tips' Thunder Pickle Third Trophy Push: Monday April 27th through Sunday May 10th Click here for details on the second ever Thunder Pickle trophy push: Trophy Push Before you say, "but I don't want to push", remember this: - Higher leagues have tougher bases and you need to use stronger (i.e. more like war) armies. This practice will help us all be better attackers for war. - We will be evaluating folks after the push to look for improvement. So don't barch the whole way- use this to get better and try new attack strategies. - It's only two weeks - It's easier than you think - There's a 1000 gem bonus for reaching masters and champion the first time - You won't lose a ton of resources defending if you spend it as you get it on walls. Think of it as a couple weeks concentrating on your walls. - Loot bonuses in crystal and masters are much, much higher. So it's easy to skip a lot of bases to get a good target and still make a profit, even with more expensive armies. - It will be nice to break our previous record of 838 in the world. We bet we can break top 500. Thunder Relish Thunder Relish is our new Feeder Clan for Thunder Pickle. Thunder Pickle will only accept new members from Thunder Relish, so this is where to learn the way of the Pickle, and most importantly, how we war. Check out all the great pages below for helpful tips on how to improve your raiding, war attacks, and bases. Ask any coleader if you have questions. A steady stream of folks from Thunder Pickle will visit Thunder Relish to help with donations & wars, and to help teach. Once Thunder Relish is established, we will promote members when a spot opens up in Thunder Pickle. Pickles may also drop down to Relish when on vacation or when needing a break from wars. Thunder Pickle Clan Obligations: We are an active clan. You don't have to be on every hour, but we have some minimum expectations of our members. Yes, it's a game. But we like to win at our games :) * Note: Thunder Relish is more relaxed as the feeder clan, but good to know what is expected if you are promoted to Thunder Pickle. Normal rules: - Donate troops, but only what is requested. If you don't have it, don't donate. - L5+ archers are default. - Don't request troops you can't make all the time unless it's for war attack/defense. - Don't worry if you're new and you don't have what others are requesting. Prioritize upgrading L5 archers and you'll soon pay back all the donations you receive. - Don't over upgrade your town hall. You don't have to max out every single building, upgrade, and wall before going to a new town hall, but you should at least do major troops & defenses. Otherwise, you'll be one of those weak high level players everyone likes to beat up on. Check out Upgrade_Priorities for tips on how to be strong for your TH level. - Prioritize offensive upgrades (troops, heroes, army camps, clan castle) over everything else. Offense is much more important than defense. '''- Don't be a asshole. We're here to have fun, not put up with a bunch of drama. '''Most importantly, everyone must fully participate in Clan Wars. Wars will be announced in advance so you will know when to take action. Those who fail to participate without advance notice to a leader or who ignore instructions will be booted. War Participation includes: - Ensuring your war base is appropriate. e.g. town hall & cc in middle, storages out further to protect defenses (you can't lose loot), good trap/bomb placement, etc... - Use both of your attacks (2 attacks in 24 hours- not that hard) and use full stocks of spells and heroes. You get more stars and therefore have better chance of good loot. Don't leave anything on the table when attacking- we go all out. - Attack your assigned targets from our War Plan webpage! We put a lot of thought into our war strategy to help us max stars to win. No one gets good loot when we lose. Talk with a co if you have questions, but don't go off the reservation unless you want to get booted. See the War Plans page for more info on our strategy. Upgrade Priorities Click here for tips on how to prioritize your upgrades to get the most out of your time & resources. You don't want to be that rushed TH with low troops & defenses! Instead, be strong for your TH level! Upgrade_Priorities General Tips and Base Ideas Click here for base ideas, tips, and links to Clash of Clan websites. Base_Tips_and_Websites Attack Strategies Click here for attack strategies to help your raiding and war efforts. Attack_Strategies_101 War_Attack_Tips Summary Of July 3rd Update Click here for summary of July 3rd update SummaryJuly3rdUpdate Fan Clans: Voodoo Lounge Please wish a warm welcome to our first fan clan, Voodoo Lounge! This page will help capture their slightly disturbing, but cute little infatuation with Thunder Pickles (among other things). Fan_Clans Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse